


You Missed

by roguebowtie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because Geniuses, In which Tony scared the bejeesus out of Sitwell, Iron Cranium, Iron Optics, Iron Patsy, Is this seriously the first jasper/tony fic?, JasTony, Jasper Feels, Jasper and Tony should be a thing, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP with feels, SitStark, SitStark is still my favorite though, Sitwell Takes Charge, They totally are a thing, Tony Feels, Tony is bad at shutting up, ah well, because I'm incapable of writing fic without feels, probably more once chapter two is written, tony has a tattoo, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebowtie/pseuds/roguebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Jasper have been circling each other for years.  Apparently all it took to break the tension was Tony going silent during a fight and thinking Yet Another Gift would make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Missed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danae249 (lyricallyra)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=danae249+%28lyricallyra%29).



"How many times have I told you that you don't have to bring something every time you come over?" Jasper asked, standing in the open doorway to his apartment. 

Tony fiddled with the box in his hands. It wasn't very large, perhaps only four inches square, and wrapped in bright blue paper. "So you're not gonna open it, Agentman?" 

Sighing, Jasper let him inside and took the box. "I'll open it, but only because I know you are going to pout loudly at me until I do, and those are shenanigans I am not willing to put up with tonight." 

Grinning, Tony shut the door and leaned back against it, watching as Jasper opened the box. Inside was a watch that could only be described as futuristic steampunk, if that was even a thing. Silver gears visible beneath some sort of glass polymer, the face entirely blue holographics. Jasper looked at it stunned a moment then looked up. Tony started speaking before he could say anything. "So, y'know, I didn't put an AI in it, but there might be a little voice chip there in case you need to get through to JARVIS. Y'know. For reasons or something." 

"It's beautiful." 

Tony grinned and leaned in, pecking a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He pulled back to see how it was received, and when he didn't immediately find himself in a choke-hold (because he was sure Jasper could have him flipped over his shoulder and flat on his back in seconds. The man worked with Bucky, and Natasha. He was deadly, and something about that would have made his heart skip beats if it wasn't so rigidly controlled by the reactor in his chest). 

"You missed." 

"What?" 

Jasper wrapped his hand behind Tony's neck. "You missed, Tone." 

The kiss was met mouth to mouth, this time, Jasper pushing Tony up against the door. Tony made a small sound of protest that was quickly chased away by the agent's kiss, devouring in a way that made the mechanic's knees almost buckle. He grasped first at his arms, then his head, smoothing a hand over the skin before giving in and holding on. He whimpered into Jasper's mouth as his hair was lightly tugged, then his tie, and yep, thinking wasn't going to work right now - his blood was definitely having not-going-to-the-brain plans. 

"Do you," kiss, "Have any," kiss, " _idea_..." Jasper said sharply before nipping Tony's lower lip, sliding his thigh between his legs and grinding close, hip to hip. Tony gasped, and Jasper's mouth moved to just beneath his jawline, nipping at his throat. "How terrifying it is when you go off-comms like that? Nobody could find you, and the explosion-." He grasped Tony's hair tight in his hand and felt the engineer melt into him. "Don't DO that." 

"Won't make promises I can't keep," Tony said, hands grasping Jasper's shoulders before sliding down, clever fingers pulling up his shirt so he could get his hands on the skin beneath. Oh yeah, he _knew_ there were definitely some awesome muscles under here. He ground back helplessly as Jasper's mouth attacked his throat again, feeling the tug of his tie and oh. Oh that would be amazing, he really hoped they had the same ideas in their heads. 

"C'mon, Tone." Jasper said, the box forgotten on the small table by the door, when did that happen?, left in the tray with the keys. He reached behind Tony, locking the door before grabbing his tie and _tugging_. 

Tony most certainly did not trip over his feet to follow as he was led by the tie to Jasper's bedroom. Because he was way smoother than that. Absolutely. And he did _not_ whine petulantly when he was tugged through the door and pushed down on the bed. "Sit, Stark." 

What he did next was grab at the agent and tug him down with him, to cover him, lie down and arch up against him, and run his hands down his back. "What about your suit?" he asked. 

"What about yours?" Jasper answered, undoing Tony's tie and pulling it free, resting it on the pillow above his head and moving to undo his shirt. He was careful not to directly touch Tony's arc reactor, showing gentle respect in a way Tony hadn't realised he'd needed until he relaxed beneath him. Hands near his reactor were something that made him nervous. Were one of the reasons his playboy days were generally over. That and his literal change of heart. 

Tony's hands reached up to undo Jasper's tie, gently slip it out from under his collar. He smiled, seeing it was the sciencey one he'd given him for his [last birthday](http://media.tumblr.com/1ad68f2751689fa706a452c6e703ebe8/tumblr_inline_mt91n5QCXl1ri1d10.jpg). "Y'know, I didn't think you'd ever actually wear this," he admitted. 

"It's a great tie," Jasper said, finishing getting Tony out of his shirt then wrapping the other man's tie around one of his wrists. 

"Gonna tie me up?" he asked when the knot was secure. He reached for Jasper again, getting his shirt open in record time, then growling in frustration when he saw he was wearing an undershirt. "C'moooon." 

Jasper smiled and sat back on Tony's thighs, pulling off his shirt and setting his glasses aside. Their mouths crashed together again, and Tony seemed (for once) not to know what to do with his hands. Stroking up firm chest, over strong shoulders, down his back and beneath the waistband just enough to brush over the top of his ass. 

"Clothes off. Want them all off." 

"No," Jasper replied. 

"Don't make me beg, I'm awful at begging." 

"I might," Jasper said, taking his own tie back and looping it around Tony's neck before tying it quickly in a half-windsor. "You look good in my tie." 

"Oh my god, no more talking," Tony grabbed him into another kiss, his hand reaching between them. Hooks, buttons, zips. He pushed down Jasper's underwear enough to bring him out, grasp him and stroke once. Hard, hot, heavy in his hand. He groaned with the other man, thumbing the tip. "Okay, I lied, can I blow you?" 

Jasper huffed a laugh, smiling. "Can I tie you down?" 

Clearly Tony had to think about that a moment before he nodded. "Yeah. I trust you. Kinda wanna tie YOU down, though." 

"Next time." He didn't sound sure there'd be one, but Tony decided that there would always be next times a long time ago. He just never thought he'd get a first time to start them off with. 

Tony gave Jasper's cock one last stroke before letting the man loop his tie through the headboard, tying it to his other wrist, careful, strong, gentle. Tony gasped as Jasper pulled on the tie around his neck, pulled him into another mind-blowing kiss before he straddled him. Tony opened his mouth the second he got close and sucked on the tip with small desperate sounds. 

The agent put one hand against the wall, the other pushing through Tony's hair, not guiding him, letting him take his time. He brought his hips forward just a little and Tony lifted his head sucking down as much as he could from this position, Jasper hot and heavy on his tongue. 

Jasper reached behind himself, rubbing a hand down Tony's own erection, straining against his underwear. "I want to fuck you." 

Head dropping back against the pillows, Tony pressed his hips up and ground against his hand. "That. Do that. Clothes off and do that." 

Jasper smiled, climbing off of him. He pulled his shoes, socks, slacks off and put them with the rest of their clothes on the chair near the bed, then stripped Tony down as well. He raised an eyebrow at the tattoo on his hip. "Is that a schematic of an x-wing?" 

"Yes it is," Tony said defiantly. 

The kiss was fierce, a clash of tongues, lips, teeth. Jasper's hand left Tony's skin, and he whined at the loss until he heard the bedstand drawer open and suddenly it was totally acceptable. He squirmed under him, parting his legs and rutting up against him, drawing one knee back and out of the way when prompted and felt slick, blunt fingertips just stroking _there_. 

He drew his head back from the kiss, "Put one in, already." 

"You're very bossy," Jasper said, nipping at his lips then his throat as he hooked his arm under Tony's leg and did just that. Slowly breaching him with a fingertip, teasing until Tony started pressing back then slipping it in all the way. 

"Damn right I'm bossy," Tony said. "I'll keep being bossy if you don- _unnngh_." 

Jasper sucked at Tony's throat as he crooked his finger, and slowly opened him up to the pleas disguised as demands spilling from Tony's mouth. Kissed him again when three fingers were in, crooked, driving the other man mad as he writhed under him. 

"Nownownownownow," Tony chanted, then "Nononocomeback," when he drew his fingers free. 

"Condom," he said, and Tony took a steadying breath. 

Right. Condom. 

Jasper sat back, and Tony watched as the condom was rolled down over his erection. As more lube was used to slick himself up, and as he steadied himself with a hand at the base of his impressive cock, pressing it to Tony's loosened hole. 

"Dammit, if you don't-" Tony's protest was muffled as Jasper licked his way into his mouth again, drew his tongue out and sucked on it while pressing in. Slowly he was breached and it didn't stop there. No short small thrusts making his way farther inside, just one, long, inexorable push until hips were flush to ass and Tony's eyes were closed as he gasped into his mouth. 

There were no more words as Jasper pulled out nearly all the way before stroking back inside again, slow, steady, building a steady pace as he kept Tony's leg hooked over his shoulder, breaching him over and over again as the mechanic fell apart beneath him. 

Tony's hands grasped at the tie around his wrists, needing to hang onto something as he was bent nearly double, the light from his reactor bathing the space between them an otherworldly blue. He gasped into Jasper's mouth as they kissed, as Jasper wrapped the silk tie around his hand then pressed his hand to Tony's chest, just above the reactor, feeling his heart beating strong and steady, just as contrary as the man it belonged to. 

Then the begging began. Begging for faster, harder, more, head thrown back and gasping for air as he was driven to, then over the edge, coming messily between them. 

A pull on the end of the tie around Tony's left wrist, and he was free, grasping at Jasper's shoulders, grabbing his head and pulling him into a kiss as he keened into his mouth, the agent's rhythm turning quick, short, fast, and pressing hard and deep. Deep inside him as he groaned his release into their mingled breath. 

They gasped into each other's mouths for several long minutes, coming down from the high of their coupling. Of course it was Tony who spoke first. "Why haven't we been doing that. We're going to be doing lots of that," he said, panting against Jasper's skin, arms wrapped around him and tugging him to lay heavy on top of him, regardless of the mess painting their skin. 

"We're going to do this again?" 

Tony waited until he finished catching his breath before pushing him away just enough to look him in the eye. "Lots. In case you didn't get the memo, I'm kinda head over feet for you, Agentman." 

The nickname sounded less flippant and more intimate, now, nothing but breath between them. 

"You are?" 

"Yeah." 

"Me too." 

"You're head over feet for you, too?" 

Jasper laughed, smacking Tony's side lightly, and Tony just wrapped himself, arms and legs around him. 

This was a good thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a ship that hit me out of nowhere while roleplaying on tumblr. I was very sad to be unable to find fic for them. This is something that must happen. 
> 
> And so it has begun.


End file.
